


The Smell of Roses

by magicmumu



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Softbroom’s desire to ‘stop and smell the roses’ leads her to Pentangles for a visit with Pippa





	The Smell of Roses

Pippa heard the commotion outside of the headmistress’ office before a boy stood in the doorway, a look of concern and confusion on his face. “Miss Pentangle, there’s a witch here for you. I-It’s Miss Hardbroom of Cackle’s, but there’s something wrong.”

Pippa’s attention was piqued. After the last encounter with Hecate she never would have expected a visit from her this soon, if at all. Something made Pippa’s insides freeze. The fact that the student said that something was wrong when she was certain the wizard could only know Hecate by reputation alone made worry swell in her chest. “Hecate,” Pippa said as soon as she saw the other witch. She was surprised by the sight of her. Hecate’s hair was down. The tight bun was nowhere to be seen, and Pippa’s heart fluttered as she remembered a similar sight from her memories of their youth. In Hecate’s hand was a rose. “What a…. pleasant surprise. What has you here?”

I just thought I would take a stroll. I have always wanted to stop a while and smell the roses.“ Hecate took two long strides towards Pippa, entering her space while she murmured, "and you are the prettiest rose.” Hecate purposefully took in a long inhale, taking in Pippa’s perfume, and sighed loudly in contentment. Then Hecate handed Pippa the rose in her hand. She practically danced to the nearest wall to lean on it, staring at Pippa. “Goodness, I cannot believe I never said that before. I really am uptight,” she said

“You are not-”

“Oh Pipsqueak please,” Hecate said with a flourish of her hand, “I am a bore.”

“You are just fine as you are. I don’t know what has happened to you, but you never needed to change.”

“I have students who would disagree with you my dear.”

“Well I would like to think I know you better than any of your students.”

“I wanted to say more to you, but I never could,” Hecate said wistfully.

“Well, whenever you get back to yourself you can tell me anything you like, you know that, don’t you?” Pippa asked, reaching out to this almost stranger before her.

“I know that now, but when this spell wears off, who knows.” Hecate’s shoulders went up towards her ears in an exaggerated shrug. “Whoever I am tomorrow, know that I always sort of loved you.”

“I will always sort of love you too. Get back to school. Figure this out, and… when you do, come to me then and we will talk.”

“Goodbye my rose,” Hecate said softly before her fingers went up in a flourish and she was gone.

Pippa walked back into the headmistress’ office where she took in a deep breath as she thought of the encounter. She also wished her Hecate would tell her some of those things the somewhat stranger had said. She would never want to change Hecate, even as she had those wishes in her heart. She just hope Hecate, HER Hecate could someday come to her in a similar fashion so that they could truly talk to each other like she had always dreamed. Until then, Pipa thought, she would need to purchase another bottle of the rose scented perfume in hopes of enticing Hecate to come to her sooner.

END


End file.
